Impala
by DeanxReaderDeana
Summary: Dean x femReader After Dean claims you in a fit of jealousy, you decide to tease him.


"You should probably wake her up, Dean." Sam had a concerned look on his face as he looked at the girl laying in the motel room bed. You had fallen asleep in Dean's bed on accident, when you were doing research on your laptop the night before.

The boys had specifically gotten a motel room with a couch so that Sam could sleep there and give you one of the beds. Dean had claimed his bed the moment the three of you walked in, and being the stubborn girl that you are, you immediately plopped on his bed, smirk on your face, before flipping open your laptop to do research.

You can't remember when you had dozed off, but you were having a really hot and heavy dream about Dean. You had liked him ever since the Winchesters decided to take you with them.

Well, they were kind of forced to, you didn't give them an option. You wanted to get out of your boring town and when they questioned you about your job in those delicious FBI suits, you knew they weren't really the Feds judging from the questions they had asked.

Had you smelled sulfur? What government agent would think of that question? When you finally got them to fess up to what they were really doing in your ridiculously dormant town, you wanted in on it.

Hunting dangerous things alongside of these two good-looking men was a much better option than your job of dealing with shitty people on a daily basis. Yes, you wanted to help people from a very distant standpoint, and killing threats to humanity was just the way to do it. Plus, the training sessions with Dean were a nice perk…

"Hey, uh, (Y/n)?" Dean creeped up to his bed, and looked back at Sam with a _why do I have to do this_ look on his face. He turned to look at your writhing body again, and hesitantly placed his hand on your shoulder to shake you. "(Y/n). Hey," he squeezed your shoulder tighter, hoping it will stir you awake.

You let out a soft moan, Dean's deep voice and rough touch adding to your wet dream. When you finally realized you were waking up to reality, you opened your eyes to see Dean. You let out a heavy sigh and smiled softly. "Oh, hey you."

"You okay, (Y/n)? You were moving around a lot and groaning, were you having a nightmare?" Dean asked as he stepped away, concern clearly on his face.

You laughed a little at Dean's innocence and blushed, surprised that your body reacted to the dream. "Well, not exactly Dean." You tried to avoid eye contact with him. You sat up and scooted yourself against the headboard and plopped your head against it, looking at anywhere but Dean. Your body was still excited from the dream, and looking at Dean could make things awkward.

"So if it wasn't a nightmare, what was it? You seemed really bothered." Dean looked to his brother for answers. Sam shrugged, confused.

You cleared your throat and got off the bed to pour yourself some coffee. "I was bothered alright," you mumbled as you stirred in the cream and sugar.

"Do you want to enlighten us as to how you were bothered, (Y/n)?" Dean walked over to you, trying to catch your eye contact. You stared diligently into your coffee cup as you drank it, forgetting that Dean's years of hunting made him have dog-like hearing. You tapped your fingers on the cup, feeling Dean staring at you to answer him. "Well?"

"It was nothing, Dean. It doesn't matter." You set the cup down harder than planned, and still avoiding to look at Dean you walked quickly to your bag and took it into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly.

"What's gotten into her?" Sam asked, looking at the closed door.

"Hell if I know, Sam. I just asked a simple question," Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you think this hunting thing is starting to get to her?" Sam asked, "I mean, she's been on the road with us for two weeks, she could still be adjusting."

"Maybe," Dean sighed and drank his coffee, "But knowing her, it's not the hunting. She made it clear that this is what she wanted. So I have no idea what the deal is." He kept himself from looking at the bathroom door. He wanted to see her...

"I'm ready." You stood in front of the table at the boys, bag slung over your shoulder and a jacket hooked in your arm. You still didn't look at Dean, but you could see out of the corner of your eye that he had sat back in his chair and got a good look at you.

You had straightened your hair and put on some jeans and boots. And you were wearing a white tank top, with your pink bra straps teasingly showing under the stringy straps of the shirt. You weren't sure, but you thought you could see Dean slowly lick his bottom lip as he examined you.

Sam saw his brother and cleared his throat, standing up. "We have a long drive ahead of us, we should probably get going."

"Right, right," Dean said, shaking himself away from his gaze. He stood up and downed the rest of his coffee, and gathered up his stuff. He patted his pocket making sure he had the keys. Sam was already out the door at this time.

"You got everything?" You said, standing by the door. You had finally looked at Dean, and you were watching him get his stuff together, taking advantage of being able to look at his ass when he picked up his bag.

Dean shrugged his jacket on and flapped it so that it sits straight, and pulled the keys out of his pocket and spun them on his finger. "Almost everything," He grinned and walked toward the door.

"What do you mean, almost everything?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ladies first," Dean opened the door and put his arm out to allow you ahead of him.

You stood in front of him and glared into his eyes. "What do you mean, almost everything?" You repeated yourself more sternly this time.

"C'mon (Y/n), we gotta go," Dean said, a playful look in his eyes.

"Ah, we're going to play that game now, huh? Because I didn't tell you about my dream?" You scoffed and stormed out the door, pretty sure that Dean was smirking before he locked it.

Sam was waiting at the passenger door, and got in when Dean unlocked the Impala. You opened the back door and threw your bag into the seat before crawling in yourself. You sat back against the spring-filled leather seat and crossed your arms, looking out the window.

Dean got in and started the car, the engine roaring to life. You could feel the car backing up, and stayed focused on looking out the window, watching things move but not really seeing them. What the hell did Dean mean by that? And why would it bug him that you didn't share the details of your dream to him?

What did it matter, it's not like you two were together or anything. If he wants to play the avoid-all-details game and irritate you with it, then fine. You stayed quiet as Dean turned up the radio.

You must have dozed off, because you could hear Sam talk loudly to you. "Hey (Y/n), do you need anything while we are here? Dean's filling up the car."

You rubbed your eyes and looked around. You guys were at a gas station, and you could use some more coffee. You groaned when you realized you had to pee, too. You hated using gas station bathrooms.

"Yeah, I should head in, thanks Sam." You put your jacket on and went to open your door, but you saw that Dean was leaning against it while putting gas in the car.

You sighed, annoyed, and scooted to the other end of the seat to get out on the other side. You shut the door heavily, and this made Dean turn and look at you. "You know the rules of Baby, (Y/n)," He said. "Don't slam the doors."

You bit your tongue, raging inside. You glared at Dean over the roof of the car, and slapped the top of the car with your hand. "Maybe Baby likes it rough." You smirked a little and then went into the gas station.

You looked around the store, well aware that the cashier was checking you out. He was cute, but not Dean Winchester cute. You smiled politely at him, anyway. You found the coffee area, and took note of it, but couldn't find the bathroom so you had to go to the counter.

"Hi, sorry, do you have a restroom in here somewhere?" You asked cashier boy as calmly as you could, trying not to do a potty dance.

"Sure do, miss. It's in the back of the store, to your right." His smile was too friendly as he pointed you in the right direction. You glanced outside and saw that Dean was watching your every movement. You reached out and touched the cashier's hand.

"Thank you," You smiled sweetly and threw your hair over your shoulder to add to the flirtation as you walked to the bathroom. You saw it was tucked back into a hallway, so that explained why you couldn't find it at first.

You went in and took care of business, then checked your hair and makeup as you washed your hands. You typically didn't put too much makeup on, just enough to look presentable. But you did a damn good job with it this morning.

You dried off your hands and stepped out of the bathroom, only to bump into Dean's chest. He quickly checked his surroundings then roughly pushed you against the wall, pinning your wrists down, his jaw clenched.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" You hissed at him and tried to wiggle your arms free from Dean's death grip. His green eyes pierced into your hazel ones.

"Bigger question is, what the hell were _you_ doing?" Dean growled, looking at all the features of your face.

"I was going pee, that's why I was in the bathroom," You said sarcastically and looked away from his glare.

"Not here, back there." Dean said, annoyed. "With the kid at the register."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean," You laughed a little bit, but Dean's grip was tighter. "Stop it! You're hurting me." You scowled at him.

"You touched him, (Y/n)," Dean hissed "Why did you touch him?"

"Why does it matter?" You tried to keep your voice low so that you two didn't attract attention. "I asked him where the bathroom was and was thanking him."

Dean pressed his body against yours and your breath hitched in your throat as his smell engulfed you. He smelled so good.

"I don't want you touching anyone." Dean grumbled into your ear.

"Why?" You scoffed softly, trying to keep your composure with Dean's hunter frame against you. "It's not like that guy was wanting to kill me."

"No," Dean put his hands on your hips now, "But he wanted to fuck you,"

"What?" You breathed out, loving the way Dean said that word.

"C'mon, I know you're a smart girl so don't play stupid," Dean pressed himself harder against you, and you could feel his muscles flex as he was holding you against the wall.

"But I still don't know what that has to do with you being this way, Dean," You whispered, squirming a little.

Dean stilled you by slipping his hands into your front pockets, lightly rubbing your thighs there. "You're mine, (Y/n)." Dean said gruffly, and kissed your neck. "No one else can have you, but me," He lightly bit your neck.

"No one else is allowed to touch you," He looked into your eyes as his hand slipped up your shirt and rested on the small of your back, "And no else is allowed to kiss you," Dean pulled you closer to him - as if that were even possible- and pressed his lips against you hungrily.

You moaned softly as you kissed him back, and put your arms around his neck. His tongue explored your mouth and you met it with yours. He then sucked your bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged on it. "Mine." He said between his teeth. "Got it?"

After he released your lip, you bit it and looked into his eyes. Your breathing was heavy from the arousal, so you just nodded your head.

"Can I hear it?" Dean smirked, "I want you to say it, baby."

"I'm yours. All yours, Dean" You breathed out, then quickly pulled him in to kiss him again.

"Awesome," Dean grinned when you released him, relief clearly on his face, He hugged you and put his hands on your ass and rested his chin on your head. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you."

"What, claim me in heated passion," You tried to still your breathing, "Or grab my ass?" You smiled a little.

"Little bit of both, actually" Dean said after contemplating for a moment. He looked down at you and smiled softly,

"I do have to say," you put your hand on the side of Dean's face, feeling the scruff growing there, "You certainly are a jealous man."

"Psh, me?" Dean shook his head in denial "Nah. I'm not-I'm not.."

You ran your thumb along his bottom lip, as you bit yours. Dean looked at you, lust in his eyes. "Okay, yes, I am. Very much, when it comes to you." He scooped you up into his arms and pressed you against the wall again, your legs wrapped around him. "I want to do so many things to you, (Y/n). I'm glad you're mine now."

"Did I ever have a choice?" You laughed, placing your hands on his chest

"Not really," Dean gave you a crooked grin, "But I think it's fair, since you insisted that you were coming with me and Sam."

"Which is what we need to be doing," you and Dean both stopped and looked over to see Sam, his arms crossed. "You two have been in here for 20 minutes. I was starting to think something bad happened.

"Oh no, Sammy," Dean grinned as he carefully set you down. "Only good things. Very, very good things." He winked and took your hand.

The three of you emerged from the bathroom and walked toward the door. You saw the cashier boy look at you and Dean, slightly confused. You smiled apologetically at him. Dean cleared his throat, and put his arm around you, pulling you close to him. He looked at the cashier and smirked, then raised his eyebrows suggestively. The cashier boy looked away and walked off to go do something else.

"Really, Dean?" you mumbled under your breath, secretly liking Dean's newfound possessiveness over you. You hoped it wasn't going to be this extreme all the time, though.

The three of you resumed your previous positions in the car, this time Dean glancing into the rearview mirror at you more than he would usually do. You couldn't help but smile at him, and could see the corners of his eyes wrinkle, knowing he was smiling back. Sam huffed out loudly and looked out his window in silence.

"Hey guys, this looks like something," Sam said about an hour later, looking over his laptop. How he even got wifi service out on the road was a mystery that you would never understand.

"What is it?" Dean glanced over at his brother then kept his eyes on the road.

"There are claims in Sacramento about people who are pronounced dead, but are then seen again days later." Sam looked back at you. "Any idea what that means (Y/n)?"

You wiggled a bit and propped a leg up on the seat. "Sounds like shapeshifters to me, Sammy." You grinned when you used Dean's nickname for him.

Sam was about to open his mouth to object to the nickname use, but caught Dean's death glare on him. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's a high possibility."

"Well what the hell are we doing then?" you leaned forward and put your hands on the seat, right behind Dean, and leaned up by his ear.

"Are we gonna check this out?" You could see Dean physically tense up as your breath grazed his ear, and this gave you an idea for later. A smirk formed on your lips.

"It's the opposite direction from the bunker, but we are about a day's drive from California," Dean's voice slightly broke and he clenched his jaw as he glared at you through the rear view mirror. "We can get there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest if we stop somewhere to sleep."

"Sweet, so let's go!" You grinned and plopped back into your seat, swinging both legs up and leaning against the door.

A couple more hours into the drive you glanced up from your book and see that Sam is turned toward his door, asleep. You placed the bookmark in and set your book on the floor of the Impala, and sat up to stretch, arching your back and flinging your hair behind you to let your neck breathe.

You could feel those green eyes watching you from the mirror. You met them with a deep, lusty gaze as you unbuttoned your jacket tantalizingly slow. You could see Dean's eyes grow darker as he watched you.

After a quick glance at Sam, making sure he was still asleep, you continued to pull your tank top off, showing off the pink bra you were wearing. The car swerved slightly as Dean had to pull it back in between the lines. He watched you again, yelling at you with his eyes for teasing him.

You smirked at him as you felt yourself up, running your hands up your stomach and over your bra, then touching your shoulders gently and hooking a thumb underneath one of your bra straps. Dean was tense in his seat as he tried to keep the car on the road. You pulled the bra strap down your shoulder and let your fingers trail along your collarbone, not breaking eye contact with Dean through the rearview mirror.

"(Y/n)," Dean groaned lowly so he won't wake up Sam. "You're killing me here, baby."

"Am I?" You ran your hand across your chest to the other bra strap, and pulled it down, your shoulders naked, and leaned up to Dean and kissed behind his ear. Dean breathed out and tried to keep his eyes on the road. You could see his hands tightly grip the steering wheel.

"Damn it, (Y/n)," Dean growled lowly when you played with the hair on the back of his neck. This was a hot spot for him, you learned. You kissed this spot on his neck and ran your tongue along his hair line before gently biting him there. Dean's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What's wrong Dean? You act like you've never been teased before," You whispered into his ear and let your hand explore down his shirt to feel his muscular chest. One of his hands flew up to his chest to hold your wrist through his clothes.

"Baby…" Dean wanted to stop you, but you could feel his grip loosen from your wrist. You leaned over and kissed his jaw, then the side of his neck. Dean squirmed in his seat, trying to relieve the tension that has built up in his jeans. He squeezed his knee, hoping it would help. After another quick glance at Sam to make sure he was still sleeping, you leaned back far enough to reach and unhook your bra.

You could see Dean's eyes locked on you through the mirror, and his breathing was getting hotter when he saw your bra shift on your chest from being unhooked. You held the front of it to keep it covering your breasts. Dean shifted in his seat.

"I can stop, if you want me to," You smiled sweetly, knowing damn well Dean is going to object.

"No." Dean grunted out gruffly, pleading you with his eyes. "Keep going."

"Fine," You said softly and dropped your hands, letting the bra fall to the floor of the Impala. Dean scanned you greedily with those green eyes of his.

"If I wasn't driving right now, I swear to God…" Dean growled as he looked at the road for a second and looked at you again.

"What would you want to do?" You said leaning back into the seat and posing for Dean.

"I've only dreamt about seeing you like this (Y/n). And to see it now, in the most inconvenient way." Dean sighed. "It's not fair."

"Ah that's right, this is your first time." You laughed quietly. "Well to make it fair, I haven't seen you without clothes yet. Sort of." You tried to keep yourself from smiling as you looked at Dean through the mirror again.

"That's what your dream was about? Me?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah. It was. And it was a damn good one, too." You bit your lip as you remembered it. Sam started to stir and you quickly put your clothes back on, knowing he would be awake in a matter of moments. Dean groaned deeply in his throat, knowing the fun was over.

"We have to stop soon so I can sleep." He said to you, his eyes still dark with lust.

"Yes, we do," You said back to him. You knew Dean wouldn't let anyone but himself drive the car when he could help it. He would let Sam drive sometimes, but this time he was going to refuse because he has more pressing issues to take care of.

"Where are we now?" Sam grunted out as he stretched from his nap. He looked over at Dean and saw he was flushed. "You okay? Do you need a break?"

"Matter of fact I do, Sammy," Dean said, glaring at you in the backseat.

"Do you want me to drive for a bit?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no, I think we need to stop somewhere. I want to sleep in a bed." Dean looked over at his brother and grinned, "It's more comfortable."

Sam sighed, knowing his brother was lying to him. "Fine Dean. And I have a feeling we will need two separate rooms."

"You got it." Dean chuckled.

Sam came out of the motel office and tossed Dean the keys to the separate room, and he walked to his shaking his head, mumbling something about Dean not being able to keep it in his pants. Sam stepped into his room and shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Why doesn't he ever find anyone?" You asked after you watched Sam. "Poor guy seems so uptight."

"He's afraid to, to be honest." Dean said gently. "Everyone he's been with, well," He shrugged. "They don't get a happy ending."

"Damn. I feel bad for him." You said, sighing.

"Yeah, I do, too." Dean took your hand and walked to the room, laughing when he saw it was at the opposite end of Sam's. "He wants nothing to do with this, that's obvious."

As soon as you stepped over the threshold of the room, Dean had you pinned to the wall, kissing you.

"No coffee break?" You breathed out in between the kisses. "I didn't get my coffee earlier thanks to you."

"That can wait. I'm burning up, thanks to you. It kind of makes me want to punish you for what you did to me earlier." He ripped your jacket open and yanked your tank top off. He took a good look at you before pressing himself against you again in more hungry kisses.

You reached under Dean's jacket and button-up shirt and pulled them off his shoulders so that he was in his black tshirt. You rarely saw him just wearing a tshirt unless he was going to bed, and even then, he would still wear his jeans. Either he did that because he wanted to be prepared as a hunter, or because he didn't want to be too exposed to you before, when you were just a companion to the boys.

"What made you want me, anyway?" You stopped kissing Dean and looked at him. "I mean, I've been with you guys for a couple weeks now, and during that time I was pretty convinced that you wanted nothing to do with me in that way."

"I was trying to keep myself under control, that's all," Dean said, "It didn't last too long when I saw you flirt with that guy at the counter."

"Apparently… I didn't think it would matter." You said looking away.

"Obviously it does matter," Dean grabbed your chin and turned your head to look at him. "It means everything to me that you would ever want someone else. I didn't realize it until that happened. I'm just lucky that you feel the same way." He pressed his lips to yours.

"The past two weeks have been torture for me. The way you bite your lip when you are trying to think, the way you stick those pens in your mouth in between taking notes, the way you twirl your hair while doing research. I didn't think I would be jealous of an inanimate object before that." he chuckled.

"You noticed all of that? How did I not notice?" You said more to yourself than to Dean. "All those suggestive remarks that you make would really bug me. In a good way. Your smile, the way you rub the back of your neck when you get flustered, the way you grin and tease Sam. I love all of that about you." You smiled.

"You were just being yourself," Dean shrugged, "Your teasing, sexy, bold, self." He pushed into you and kissed you hard on the lips, then pulled back. "And I don't get flustered, I get horny." He smirked and kissed you again, his hands exploring your chest and unhooking your bra. He slipped it off your shoulders and threw it somewhere across the room. "I like the bra better over there. Damn thing." He grinned and kissed you again.

Your need to feel his warm skin on yours was overpowering and you pulled his shirt up over his head, getting a good look at his body. It killed you to see him standing there, jeans slung low on his hips, the V shape of his lower abdomen sneaking into the waistband of his jeans. You hooked your thumbs in the belt loop of his jeans and roughly pulled him against you again, finally feeling his strong, naked chest against you.

Dean kicked off his boots before reaching down to your pants to pop open the button and yank them off. "I'm tired of waiting, (Y/n). I can't take it." He murmured in your ear and grabbed you through your panties, gently squeezing and palming you. You moaned softly and put your arms around his neck, and dug your face into his chest, feeling the movements of his hand on you.

Dean stopped suddenly and grabbed your knees to wrap them around him, and you could feel his erection pushing through his pants. He placed both hands on your ass and squeezed it as he walked over to the bed and tossed you onto it playfully.

"I think it's time for punishment, after that little stunt you pulled in my car," Dean smirked as he undid his belt and pulled it through the belt loops. He folded his belt over and snapped it a few times.

Your eyes grew big, wondering what he was planning to do with that belt. "Dean… that's…"

"Oh don't worry baby, I'm not going to hit you with this. I like it rough, not abusive." Dean smiled reassuringly, and tossed the belt aside. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Dick," You said, laughing at him. You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch him take his pants off, and to your surprise, his boxers as well. He crawled over you as you got a good look at his fully naked, muscular body. He started to grind himself against the silk of your panties, and you moaned longingly.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Dean?" Your breathing was heavy as you felt the sensation of his length sliding against you.

"Nope, nothing at all, why? This too much?" Dean pushed harder into you, causing more friction, He grabbed one of your legs and pushed it over, opening you up, and he gripped it tight as he continued to slide himself against you. You could feel your insides melt from the delicious feeling Dean was giving you with his movements.

"You're getting wet for me, aren't you baby?" Dean panted, his muscles flexing, a sexy smirk forming on his lips.

You bit your lip as you watched him move on you, wanting him to kiss you, touch you, anything. You tried to reach up to grab the back of his neck but he caught your hand and pressed it into the bed. "Not yet, I want you squirming before I do anything else. Payback is a bitch." He chuckled and licked his plush lips. Damn him.

It wasn't long before you were gripping the sheets of the bed, writhing under him, pressing your hips up to meet his, and whimpering.

"Okay I get it," You groaned out, arching your back to try to get as close to Dean as possible. "I've been punished, can you touch me now?"

"You've been a bad, bad girl, teasing me like that," Dean leaned down and finally kissed you, a hand cupping your breast and squeezing gently. You moaned with relief to his touch. "But I think I've made my point." He smiled into your neck and kissed it, trailing kisses down your body and finally to your panties. He looked up at you with those sparkling green eyes, his lips parted as he hovered over you.

You looked down, watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Dean buried his face in between your legs and licked you through your panties. He took your mound into his mouth and massaged it with his lips, making you squirm and moan loudly, entangling your fingers in his hair and gripping him, trying to get more friction from his mouth.

Dean gripped your hips tightly and stopped, hovering over the band of your panties. "You liked that, huh?" He breathed.

"Yes," You squeaked out, panting, wanting him to do it again.

Dean put his head back down but instead of going back to the teasing, he bit the waistband and tugged your panties down over your legs, and finally off. He sat up with them in his mouth, and shook them like a dog would a chew toy, growling.

You couldn't help but laugh at him, regardless of your aroused state. Dean smiled, your panties still in between his teeth. He grabbed them and tossed them away before leaping on top of you, his erection teasing your entrance, and he attacked your neck with kisses. Your body reacted to him immediately, and you pushed your hips against him, begging him to enter you.

"I really love the fact that you need me this much," Dean's eyes softly gazed into yours, his breathing heavy as he slowly entered you. You felt every inch of him and moaned out his name as he started to move in and out of you. You gripped his ass, pushing him to go deeper. "You're so fucking delicious," Dean growled into your ear and his thrusts got harder and faster. His words alone made you even more hot for him.

"Dean, that's not fair," you groaned back at him.

"Ah, you like dirty talk too, huh? Do you want me to pound you harder?" Dean grunted through his thrusts.

"Yes!" You gasped out, clawing at his back.

Dean flipped you over on your stomach and grabbed your hips to pull you to him. He pulled you up so that you were resting against his chest, and moved your hair to one side so he could devour your neck. One hand was gripped on your hip as he entered you again, and the other reached up for your breast, kneading and squeezing it greedily. You pressed your ass into his hips so he could penetrate you deeper, bouncing on your knees to meet his rhythm.

Dean pushed you forward so that you were on your elbows, and he gripped your hips tightly as he buried yourself into you, thrusting hard and steady. You could feel your core tighten as he moved, and you reached down to touch yourself.

"Damn, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Dean grunted through his teeth, gripping you even harder and you were sure you were going to bruise from it.

You continued to rub yourself, almost spilling over the edge, when Dean moved your hand away and replaced it with his. "Let me do it," He murmured into your ear, as he repeated the same movements you were just doing. Seconds later you screamed out his name, pushing yourself back against him as hard as you could to ride out the orgasm thoroughly.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled out as he slammed into you, reaching his peak as well, and grunted with a few more thrusts as he growled your name.

Dean carefully slipped out of you and laid on his back, pulling you to his chest and covered both of you with the blankets from the bed. You waited for your breathing to calm as you heard his heart pounding in his chest. Dean looked down at you, moving the messy hair out of your face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was deep and gravelly as he played with your hair.

"Not at all, unless you count teasing me until I was aching," You laughed. "Other than that, 'damn', is all I can say." You closed your eyes as Dean held you close, loving the warmth of him and feeling him surround you with a calm sense of safety in his arms. You drifted off to sleep.

"Damn is right," Dean mumbled and kissed your head. He leaned over and turned off the light and fell asleep with you.


End file.
